In many work environments, it is common to have certain categories of users with varying access category levels, access clearance, or data access limitations. For example, a high category level user, or a user with high levels of access to information, could have access to particular documents or files with secure information, where a low category level user, or a user with low levels of access to information, may not have access or limited access to those same documents or files.
Also, with respect to authoring work, such work is often done serially such that one person works on an electronic document at a time. When the person is finished with their contributions they close or exit the document allowing another person access to open and contribute to the same document. Work is done this way because adequate frameworks may not exist for coordinating parallel authoring with security access limitations in mind.
Although it is desirable for users to collaborate effectively in the document authoring process, it should be done without compromising limitations on particular data, or access to said data. A tool for such collaboration should also not be hindered by such monitoring and verifying of access category levels.